the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusaru Uchiha
'Approval:' 11/19/14, 13 feats, Ephryas(v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Personality Kusaru is well, young. He is friendly and loves to just have fun, however... sometimes that "fun" involves a prank here and there, nothing serious but still pranks none the less and has gotten him in trouble... a couple times. When he discovers/sees something new, or comes across something he thinks is super amazingly cool, he tends to get a bit overly excited about it. He usually has the common sense of ignorance about him since he is young. He tends to think he is better then he actually is, and at times likes to show off, but its nothing over the top. He is just young and has much to learn! Kusaru... also has a very unique way of fighting and very... well sloppy. He himself if he can help it never gets in close, rather he allows his shadows to do all the work. However, he likes to act like he is fighting and swinging a bat or something, well the manipulated shadows are reenacting his actions with his kanabo up close and personal. 'Appearance' Kusaru is a Male Uchiha, enough said... kidding In all actuality, He has short black hair, that has a random out of place streak of red in it. His hair is usually pretty messy and unkept, but when he wants to be serious, which translates to him trying to be cooler then he actually is, he slicks back his hair increasing his awesome level ten fold! Well, in his opinion at least. He has deep blue eyes. He usually wears a black long sleeved button up with the Uchiha crest on its back. Black pants, and black shoes. For some odd reason, he is usually dragging a kanabo with him... when he himself is actually quite weak... like really weak to the point he can't actually carry the thing... just drag it and slowly at that. 'Theme's' Epic Moment Theme Main Theme! Spoopy Theme Battle theme 'Stats' (Total:113) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP:120 Super Charge: 30 Banked: 1 ' '''Number of Eye's: 6 (4 Extra | 2 per arm) ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 Stat Feats/Ect... #4 Stat Feat (+7) Medical Ninjutsu #'Body Modification' - Kusaru has learned and mastered medical procedures that allow him to alter his body, namely/more specifically a Gami specialty, procedures that allow one to add more eyes on one's own body. | Allows the user to implant more eyes on them-self. The user can only have a max of 8 extra eyes on their body at one time = a total of 10 eyes including their original ones. These eyes can be located wherever the user pleases so long as it makes sense and is located somewhere on the body. Dojutsu are added to the user's body, the user must have/take the required RU's in order to take the feats for those Dojutsu to funtion #*currently has 4 Extra Sharingan on his body. 2 per arm. Shadow Manipulation #'Shadow Extension (LvL 4)' - With a single hand sign, Kusaru manipulates the shadows around him, causing them to act as physical extensions of his body. These extensions can take various different forms, from arms, to mouths, to tendrils, however they all serve the same purpose no matter what form they take, they allow him to perform multiple actions at once. (This Feat is a LvL 4 Multi-attack feat thus following Multi Attack Rules.) [ 4 sets (8 arms or 16 chains or 4 mouths) that function as 4 units. Each unit grants an extra attack/action per turn (4 total). Each unit does 10 CP of damage or 2 units that do 20 CP in damage, or all units can be fused, to create 1 massive unit that does 40cp in damage. Costs 40 CP / 20 CP upkeep..] [ Since the shadows are not physical extensions of Kusaru's body, rather they are manipulated shadows, when used as attacks, they are cc based to hit. ] # Shadow Lance - 'Kusaru manipulates the shadows, causing countless of spikes to spring fourth made of shdaows. The spikes are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing decent damage. (20 CP AoE attack.) '''Sharingan ' *'''Sharingan: Chakra Vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. maintain *'Sharingan: Copy Ninja' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! Mangekyou Sharingan ' *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Kamui - Can warp part self into another plane and back. Or it can be used to send an incoming attack into another plane. The success of this technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based) 40 CP attack Equipment *(6) 2 Chakra pills *(4) Kanabo (Massive metal spiked club, usually wielded by Oni) *(-) 2 Sharingan (From Rhea) * (-) 2 Sharingan (mission) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 49,500 * Ryo left: 49,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 86' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: 4 Friday' S-Rank: 1 Fish-Man is Fishy (4qp) (10/25/14)' ' A-Rank: 3 Pirate Cove (0qp) (11/20/14) Wannabe Sage (4qp) (11/5/14) The map leading to the map leading to the treasure? (4qp) (10/22/14) ' ''B-Rank: 9' Pervy Men Get Beat! (4qp) (11/21/14) The Parasite Cultists (1qp due to cap) (11/15/14) Common Interest (4qp) (11/15/14) The Pyramid (4qp) (11/9/14) All Right... Cathedral! (4qp) (10/25/14) Monster House (4qp) (10/22/14) Brightness (4qp) (10/18/14) Pump It (2qp) (10/13/14) Forest of Icks! (3qp) (10/10/14) (chunin RU) '''C-Rank: 5' Killer White Bunnies! (3qp) (11/3/14) Herding Sheeps (3qp) (10/9/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Necklace (3qp) (9/24/14) Killer Rabbits (3qp) (9/23/14) Sariel's Goons (4qp) (10/8/14) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 17 Back to the Cellar (0qp) (11/19/14) Sword Training (4qp) (11/14/14) Cozy little Tea shop (5qp) (11/14/14) Quell The Rage (5qp) (11/10/14) Across the sky (3qp) (11/7/14) Travels with her lucky rabbit foot (11/4/14) A Picnic (10/16/14) Help (10/25/14) A Spar (10/27/14) The Hot Springs (10/15/14) The beach (10/12/14) She who parted the sea. (10/8/14) To Amekagure (10/2/14) If at first (9/17/14) ON our way to Konoha (9/12/14) Sight-seeing in Konoha (9/15/14) A Clue (Gained MS due to Genjutsu) (0qp) (11/9/13) 'History and Story' Under Construction 'Relationships' Midori - His super awesome sister! Well Half-Sister, but he still calls her sister none the less. They were raised together and even went to the academy in Kusa together were they learned all their mad ninja skills! Sen Gami (NPC) - T-T is a meany face... she just vanished like a jerk face T-T and he hasn't been able to find her since going to Kusa, BUT! He will keep on trying to find her! Cause he misses his mother... Shinu Gami (NPC) - Must find her! might know stuff about mother! Mr. Squawk Squawk (Pet) - Kusaru's Pet Raven! Though he's kind of a very silent raven... doesn't talk all that much so his name doesn't really fit... Category:Character